


The Joys of Eternity

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eating, Food, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were benefits to having all the time in the universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Eternity

Death considered his choices. Humanity had brought forth so many great inventions, so much creativity and astonishing and/or surprising ideas, some better than others, some worse. This definitely belonged in the “better” category.

These were the moments when he was thankful for him being eternal, giving him all the time to try everything he wanted

“I will take the deep-fried Snickers bar.”


End file.
